The Day I Met Agent Coulson And Captain America
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing The Avengers. 1st Person female POV. You are out at the beach swimming when you see two people on the shore. When you are caught in the tide, what will happen and who will you meet?


It was another warm sunny day and I was just down at the beach for a swim, as I wanted to cool off. The water was the perfect temperature and it felt wonderful against my skin as I swam around. I had been swimming for a while now and I had been watching these two people on the shore. One was a tall man who was in a black suit with brown thin hair and the other was a muscled man who was in a blue suit that reminded me of Captain America from Marvel comics.

I had been watching them since they had arrived and I was still watching them as I swam and I wondered who they were and why the man was wearing a suit like that at the beach. I swam further away from the shore as I went with the tide and I went to put my feet down on the sand but I couldn't feel it beneath my feet.

I didn't panic though as I knew how to swim and I knew that I could just swim back to shore. As I decided I would swim back to shore I started swimming but the tide kept pulling me back. I didn't know what to do as I tried to swim to the shore but failed and was pulled further away from the warm golden sand where people were. I was going to shout for help but how pathetic would I look?

I continued to try and swim but this time it wasn't the tide that stopped me; it was the huge wave that came crashing down over me. I instantly began to panic at this point as I struggled to get to the surface as another wave came over my head. My breath was instantly knocked out of me and my eyes were wide as I looked around and tried to get to the surface, but I couldn't tell up from down, from left to right anymore.

I was panicking slightly as my heart pounded against my chest at an abnormally high speed. I could feel myself needing air and I looked around at my surroundings wondering where the surface was. At that moment I began kicking my legs forcing myself upwards and just as I broke the surface, I took a breath only to breathe in water as another wave crashed over my head sending me back under.

I could feel the panic inside me increasing rapidly as I tried to cough up the water only to breathe in more of the liquid in a final choking rush. The cold liquid went in to my lungs and I felt my throat burning as the liquid filled my lungs. I always thought drowning would be peaceful but it wasn't it was painful and then the blackness was coming for me.

A ringing noise took over my hearing as I saw little grey dots dancing in front of my eyes. My vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of my vision went grey and I was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over me. Then as I felt the world cease to exist I lost consciousness knowing that no one was coming for me.

* * *

Everything was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I was freezing cold as I felt coldness creeping under my skin. There was a dull pain in my chest and I could see a faint light getting further away from me, I didn't know what to do as it was though I was stuck inside a black hole. I wondered where I was as I felt something soft underneath me and I was trying to think when I distantly heard a voice.

"Breathe! Come on stay with me!"

I felt heavy pressure on my aching chest and I wished it would stop, I felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air. As the pressure on my chest ceased, I felt something cold dripping on to my face, I felt something warm but wet on my lips, I felt pressure on my nose and I felt air being literally forced in to me. I felt the pressure return, but it was more intense than before, like it was persuading me to return. I heard more voices and I wished they would just let me sleep and rest.

"Cap, help me out here,"

"Okay, Agent Coulson move over,"

"Do you know how to perform CPR?"

"I've picked things up on my travels,"

I felt the pressure on my chest stop and then I felt the warm sensation on my lips again. It seemed to linger there longer than before and I felt the need to cough. I couldn't move any part of my body and my eye lids felt so heavy then I could hear heavy breathing near me and I felt pressure on my nose and on my chin.

"Agent Coulson you don't need to breathe that long!"

"It isn't going to do any harm Captain,"

"Come on don't do this!"

"Breathe, breathe, come on,"

I felt the pressure on my chest again and I wanted to scream in pain, then the warm sensation was back. I coughed slightly and I felt the warm sensation disappear. I coughed harshly and I felt myself being turned on to my side as a strong large hand patted my back.

"I knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. first aid course would pay off,"

"That's it, cough it all up,"

"She's alive, Cap make sure she stays on her side, I don't want her choking on the water and having to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation again,"

Water spewed past my lips and I gasped in every sweet breath trying to get air in to my hurting lungs. When I had finished coughing, I was turned on to my back and I felt myself regaining consciousness. I groaned as my eye brows knitted together and as I blearily opened my stinging eyes. Every object blurred beyond familiarity, I blinked slowly a few times and the unfocused concerned face of a man filled my vision as he hovered over me.

It was the man from the beach and his brown hair was now soaking wet, his green eyes were focused on me and he had a little smile on his face. I noted to myself that he was very handsome as I watched drops of water fall from his face, then I sat up slowly with his help and I saw the muscled man kneeling beside me.

"Are you alright?" The man asked.

I looked back at him to see he was completely soaking wet in his suit and his hand was on my shoulder as his eyes looked right in to mine. I wondered what had happened and I coughed again, clearing my throat.

"I think so. What happened and who are you?" I asked, my voice rough and croaky.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson. You're lucky that Captain America was watching the water otherwise you'd have drowned," Agent Coulson replied as he pointed over at the muscled man.

I coughed up a bit of water as I coughed once again and Captain America instantly patted my back. It was strange that I had just met them, yet I felt safe with them around me, so I told them my name.

"Thanks," I coughed.

"'s alright," Captain America replied.

"Anyway thanks for saving my life," I said.

"No problem," Agent Coulson smiled.

"I guess I should be going," I told them.

"Alright but you be careful," Captain America said.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is kind of random but I thought I would write a fic were you could be in the story with Agent Phil Coulson and Captain America aka Steve Rogers. I hope you enjoyed this and if not I apologise. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
